<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Dare by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915893">Don't You Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is afraid to confess to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had this distant look in his eyes again, where he sat looking at you from across the room. Scott shook his head at his best friend, «Stiles, dude, you gotta tell her.» Stiles turned to look at his best friend with a horrified look on his face, shaking his head furiously. </p><p> «Not again. I tried telling her once, but I made a fool of myself. I’m not gonna do that again, she thinks I am weird enough from before.» Scott rolled his eyes, knowing that was quite the opposite of what you thought of him. </p><p>Every time you would catch Stiles staring at you, your heart would skip a beat. Just as it did now. You turned your head, feeling like someone was looking at you. Your eyes met Stiles, and your heart skipped a beat, and a blush crept up on your cheeks. </p><p>Scott noticed your reaction, something Stiles didn’t because he just quickly turned to look another way as soon as you caught him looking. </p><p> «You’ve liked her since you were both eight, Stiles; tell her or I will,» Scott said persistent, getting tired of his best friend’s cowardly behaviour. </p><p> «Don’t you dare, Scott?» Stiles threatened, his eyes narrowing at his best friend. </p><p> «Try me.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>